User blog:Efflictim/14/June/2018 New Overlord Wave and Summer Event 3
The full patch notes can be found, HERE The Kings Swordsmen There are various races in the universe, but the "Kings Swordsmen" is special. Because they are "made" Swordsmen to defend the Balaur. The "Red King" is the four aspects that make up the world. He gave "Time, Space, Life, and Death" to his Swordsmen. Since then, they have been called the "Kings Swordsmen". Science, and magic, are now available. Power of these aspects demand not just strong sacrifices and power. However, there is no hesitation in using the dangerous power of the "Red King". What is the story of the four Swordsmen who defend the Balaur? This is the beginning of their adventure. Ash, The Ruler of Time One day, the Prince of Twilight asked, "Ash, people say you're an undefeated dragon, is that true?". "It's true, because I've erased everything I've lost in the past", Ash replied. Of course, that is a lie. Before Ashe was a Swordsman, life was just a time of defeat. Ash is from the Dragon Cradle. Half-horns donn his head and shackles bind his limbs. It was proof that he was a slave of the dragons, along with young boys and girls of Kasse. It was a harsh world, but it was here that Ash met a girl. I will take on the same duty many times with a reticent girl who never laughs. When we met by chance, the girl with the sleepy eyes bowed her head silently. From that moment Ashe was with the girl, looking out of the window on a rainy day. Each and every day, the girls presence grew more and more on Ash. However, at the time of the Elpen Headquarters training, the strong white air and the Aria de Kasse. Ash and his colleagues were defeated, and the girl fell to Aria de Kasse. Ash tried to save her with his remaining colleagues, but lacked the power to do so. "She is a Homunculus anyway! Be gone! You cannot save her!" Ash managed to stay alive, but his world had stopped around him. The boy, who had lost all his precious things because he lacked power, was barely clinging on to life. With his lacking strength he attempted to write "medicine", to drown out to pain and sorrow of losing the girl. After that, Ash was chosen by the Red King to become his third Swordsman. Upon entering the battlefield, Ash gets information that a daughter of a white air is nearby. If he can take her hostage, they can win the battle. Upon locating the daughter of the white air, Ash's abilities were lifted. Was his abilities stopped? But it was then that he heard a voice. "Are you an intruder? Stop!" It was a woman's voice. Ash laughed, what intruder would stop because you asked them to? But the voice caused Ash to stop in place. The woman was unafraid and unintimidated. It was then that she called his name. "Ash?" Before Ash stood the girl he had lost. The wheels of time, which had been frozen for so long, started to turn fiercely again. #'Watch Your Mouth' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Eliminates all enemy buffs, and deals 3122% damage, while also blocking enemy attacks for 11 seconds. While blocked, skills cooldown is stopped. Deals 1472% continuous damage to bosses and increases their received damage by 48%. This effect can overlay up to 3 times. 12.4 seconds #'Be Strong' (Active 2) Upon reaching 20 Divine Power, all Divine Power is consumed and increases all allied unit spells by 210% and melee damage by 345% for 36.4 seconds. Also, immediately reduces allied active skill cooldowns by 12%. Allied units are fully immune to all conditions for 7 seconds and regain health equal to the damage they receive. This ability cannot be dispelled and can overlay up to 3 times. 18.4 seconds #'Destroy It' (Active 3) Ends all harmful effects on allied units and shields them for 2242% for 17.7 seconds. Increases normal attack by 374% and attack power by 277%. Each can stack up to two times. 15.1 seconds #'God of Darkness' (Passive 1) Increase the Sacred Power of a single Ash attack. Can build up 20 stacks. #'Divine Promise' (Passive 2) Increase damage of all allied units by 155% and boss damage by 277%. #'The Power of God' (Passive 3) Increases allied units' cooldown recovery rate by 15%. #'In the Face of God' (Max Passive) Reduces Enemy cooldown recovery by 10%. Also, the block time of "Watch Your Mouth" is increased to 16.4 seconds, and the boss damage is increased to 62%. #'Worship God' (Ultimate Passive) Increases Ash's attack speed by 18%, increases the Divine Power by 2 in normal attacks, and immediately reduces the active skill cooldown of allied units by 20% when using "Be Strong". Also, "Destroy It", increases the duration of detrimental effects of enemies when using skills by 20%. #'Get Stronger' (ARCH Passive) When using "Be Strong", increase Skill Attack Power by 460%, Melee Damage by 615%, and boss damage by 570%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Damage 1 enemy and increase their cooldown (Doesn't affect bosses) In-Hae Lee, the Girl who Cuts Dimensions #'Preview' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3740% damage to all enemies and takes their beneficial effects, except from bosses. The casting state using the skill is released after a certain amount of time that the attack is hit. Also, when attacking, the attack speed, without time limit, is reduced by 30%, and the damage received is increased by 22%. This effect can overlay up to 2 times and cannot be dispelled. 87 seconds #'Execution' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Locks onto 1 enemy, eliminating all beneficial buffs and inflicts 4240% damage. Also, this ability cancels that enemies attack speed and damage reduction abilities. This ability is focused on those with a Death Stigma and deals an unavoidable additional 1921% to those who are marked. 11.4 seconds #'Hell's Gate' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Eliminates 1 beneficial effect from an enemy and deals 2744% damage and 602% damage per second for 17 seconds. While "Hell's Gate" is active, all enemies will lose 172% of their attack power and will be unable to use normal attacks. 18.2 seconds #'Shadow Eyes' (Passive 1) In-Hae Lee can sense stealth enemies and gives priority to enemies who are marked with a Stigma. Targets with a Stigma are the focus of "Execution". #'Shadowing' (Passive 2) In-Hae Lee can not be insta-killed. #'Master of Shadows' (Passive 3) Whenever someone dies or resurrects, all detrimental effects are purged from In-Hae Lee and she becomes unstoppable for 9 seconds, causing all attacks to have 100% accuracy. Also, increases attack speed by 11%, attack power by 44%, and boss damage by 20% without any time limit. This effect cannot be released and can maintain up to 20 overlays. 1 second #'Hell Girl' (Max Passive) When using "Preview" enemy attack speed debuff can stack 3 times now. In addition, when Master of Shadows is activated, it will reduce In-Hae Lee's active skill cooldown by 20% immediately. Stops cooldowns of all non-boss enemies for 9 seconds. #'Invincible Girl' (Ultimate Passive) Upon entering the battlefield, In-Hae Lee is invulnerable for 7.2 seconds. This effect can only be activated once. Death Stigma lasts for 11 seconds and removes negative effects from In-Hae Lee when they are hit with "Preview". #'Just a Girl' (ARCH Passive) Increases your boss damage by 429%. Also, when "Hell's Gate" is opened, all enemies will be unable to evade or use skills. When you open "Hell's Gate", you are immune to all harmful effects, receive 60% reduced damage, and increase boss damage by 330%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to enemies and applies a Stigma of Death (Doesn't affect bosses) Greedy Knoll Dungeon Event *During the Greedy Knoll Event you will have a chance to get special Knoll Boxes as random drops. You can earn up to 5 Gold Boxes and 50 Bronze/Normal Boxes each day. *The Drop Rate is NOT affected by Burning Gauge. *5x Torn Ruby Vouchers = 1x 500 Ruby Voucher Summer Log In Event 3 Category:Blog posts